Death The Kids Past
by dtklover
Summary: we all know how death the kid has never had a mom, or at least one that has never been mentioned. well what is kids dad gets remarried and kid dose have a mom? a story about an abusive mom and kid as a child. sorry i suck at summarys.


**Death The Kids Past**

AN: ok so this is my second fanfic and I don't know how many reviews I have on the other one because I haven't look but I hoped you liked it. Any ways I just wanted to say I don't own soul eater or any of the characters accept kids mom and step mom, o and shinigami is human in this but other than that I hope you enjoy;)

**ShinigamiPOV**

I sat up slowly and got out of bed (again), it was the 6 time tonight he woke up crying and I don't know what to do. I just want to get some sleep but he keeps waking up I walked into my sons room he's 12 weeks old, his name is death the kid, and likes to wake up every 2 hours. "Shhhh, stop crying…" I was saying this as I picked him up out of his black crib and rocked him a little, he calmed down a lot so I thought I could put him back in his crib and maybe get some sleep, so I put him in his crib and walk 2 steps and then "WHaa-h ah WHAAA-H" was angry but not enough to want to hurt him. Why can't I get even 5 hours of sleep, I just want to lie down and go to bed but I can't because you won't stop crying every hou… wait, why didn't I think of this before, I picked kid up out of his crib and took him down to my room I laid him on the bed and tucked him in so he wouldn't fall off and went to sleep.

When I woke up kid was still asleep, "I see, when I want to sleep you don't and when I want to get up you don't" so I picked him up out of bed my bed and walked to the kitchen trying not to wake him up, so when I got to the kitchen and set him down he started crying so I picked him back up and he calmed down. I was standing next to the microwave waiting for kids bottle when the microwave beeped, so I opened it and took out his bottle set him on the counter next to me and tested the bottle on my hand to make sure it wasn't too hot, it wasn't so I picked up kid sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and feed kid (luckily I didn't have my cloak and big gloves on or this would have been very hard).

So after kid was feed I thought I should go and get him some new cloths, I'm a single dad who thought my wife bought some clothes for kid before she died, oh I wish you were still her Kiki, things would be so much easier. I hated going to the store, everyone would stare at me, even if I went in my human form I had white stripes going around my whole head, and my eyes were a yellowish gold color. So I changed my clothes to jeans with a black T-shirt, grabbed kid and walked out the door, walked to the cloth store (because I didn't have a car) and regretfully walked in.

I went over to the baby section and found boy clothes, there were a lot of ridiculous and embarrassing clothes there like Elmo, and so hat with a dog on top, I just hoped he wouldn't pick out one of those luckily he picked out: 5 black shirts, 4 pairs of black jeans, 1 pair of black shoes, 4 black pairs of socks, and a new pair of black pajamas with skulls on them. So when kid was done picking out what he wanted I had an arm full of clothes and then came the worst part, going up to the counter, I liked people I really did it's just they didn't really know how to deal with death in their store, so I walked up there put my stuff on the counter and waited to see what would happen. She was just staring at me I looked at her and asked "well are you going to ring me up or not, I don't mean to be rude but I have to get back home" she looked at me for a few more seconds as if I was some creature and just talked but then she rung me up and I paid her and left.

When I got back home it was 3:00, I was gone for 4 hours, well the walk there took 30 minutes and the walk back took 50 minutes and being at the store took 2:30 minutes so that would be around three hours, so I put kid down for a nap and I sat in the living room for an hour or two and went to get kid. I walked in his room and looked down at him, "oh kid, you look so much like your mother, you would have loved her two she was very nice and kind hearted and loved kids, she loved you so much, but died and know I will take care of you no matter how hard to handle you are because I love you kid" when I was done specking to myself kid woke up, I picked him up took him down stairs and turned on some TV. Kid loved to watch TV, I don't know why though maybe it's a baby thing, but whatever I put on educational shows anyways and he likes them so he's getting smarter watching TV so that's good.

I was sitting on the couch with kid when I saw that he was going to sleep, so I picked him up took him to my room (easier to take him to my room where I know he'll sleep than wake up every hour or so) laid down with him and looked at the clock 9:00, wow it was later than I thought oh well at least I don't have to force kid to go to sleep. I looked over at kid "well good night kid, I hope you sleep well".

AN: well how was it so far, good bad I hope you guys liked it I worked on this all day. I'm still new to this, and there might be some spelling errors in there sorry I'm not the best speller anyways there will be more chapters after this so remember reviews help the writers get inspired oh great now I sound desperate for reviews sorry. Well anyways hoped you liked it and remember symmetry is every thing;)


End file.
